


D'vora Joins the Chalet School

by hhertzof



Series: A Jewish Mistress at the Chalet School [1]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Jewish Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: D'vora didn't think she or her sisters would be welcome at the Chalet School.





	D'vora Joins the Chalet School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetsJustWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/gifts).



The three girls paused by the gate. "Is that where we're going to school?" Rivka asked eagerly as she gazed at the girls in uniforms relaxing in clumps around the grounds. 

"It's a Christian school," D'vora replied. "See the chapels." She'd meant to come alone, but her sister had been bored and her father had been busy arranging the study at the new Shul to his liking. It had seemed best to bring them along. "I have a friend from my teacher's course who works here and I thought I'd surprise her. Leah, don't be a shanda fur die goyim."

Leah made a face at her, but climbed down from the fence.

The plan had been to send her sisters to the Chalet School, but from what D'vora could tell, no one had thought to consider whether an overtly Christian school would be willing to take a Jewish girl.

"Debbie Rosen, what are you doing here?" Kathie Ferrars nearly slammed into the gate in her rush to greet her friend. "I thought you had a job in London this term."

"I had to give it up," D'vora said with a shrug. "Mama's ill, so I had to come up with Papa to take care of my sisters." She hesitated, before adding, "A group of Jewish doctors from the San got together to build a temple and hire a Rabbi. Mama's not that ill, but she needs an op and afterwards she'll be on bed rest for a while and in no shape to chase after the twins." 

"Oy," Leah said with a smirk. "Standing right here."

D'vora rolled her eyes at her little sister.

"But this is good news for us," Kathie said excitedly. "We need another science mistress. Miss Annersley hired a new one who was to start this term but she got engaged instead. Come meet her."

"What about the girls?" D'vora asked. That seemed to be the most diplomatic question. Kathie was a good friend but D'vora knew that the school's brand of Christianity would be all background noise to her. 

"Oh, that's easy enough. Miss Wilmot," Kathie called. Another mistress came over and after Kathie made quick introductions, quickly bustled Leah and Rivka over to where a group of girls their own age were sitting.


End file.
